


JP

by Gavroche_Lafayette



Series: Jackilyn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Slytherin, The Golden Trio Era, Twin Potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavroche_Lafayette/pseuds/Gavroche_Lafayette
Summary: What if Lily had twins instead of just a son? And what if she named Severus Snape the godfather of her daughter? And maybe he would take her in and raise her...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will take any feedback anyone has on my story to make it better. :)

A young man ran into the destroyed home, finding his childhood friend dead on the floor next to a crib from which a soft cry could be heard. He looked at the one-year old boy standing in the crib, but the cry didn’t come from him. The man stood up and looked into the crib, seeing a small girl crying next to her twin brother. The man picked up the little girl and found a note reading, “Severus Snape is her godfather. Her name is Jackilyn Lily. Please get her to him as soon as possible”. The note had very clearly been written in a hurry.

He smiled down at the little girl, “Hello, Jackilyn.” he said, “I’m your godfather.”

The little girl looked at him blankly, “Mum?” she whispered.

He looked at the girl’s mother, Lily, on the floor, “I'll take care of you.” He said. She wrapped her tiny arms around him as a big man came up the stairs.

“Severus?” The bigger man asked, looking at Jackilyn’s godfather in surprise.

“Hello, Hagrid.” Severus said, pulling Jackilyn closer to him.

“Who's ‘at?” Hagrid said, gesturing to the little girl.

“My goddaughter,” he replied, “Jackilyn.”

Hagrid picked up Harry and put him in a basket, “Uh, I'll jus’ leave ye alone then.” He said, walking out of the room.

Severus placed the little girl down next to her mother, “I will keep you safe and keep you away from the man who killed your mother.” The little girl looked up at him, her bangs moving to the side to reveal the same small lightning scar that Severus had seen on her brother.


	2. Daughter

I am the daughter of dead people. I am the twin of an unknowing brother. I am the goddaughter of my mother’s best friend and one of my father’s worst enemies. My name is Jackilyn Lily Potter, but, nobody knows that. To the world I am Jackilyn Lily Snape, the daughter of Severus Snape, potions teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. When I was younger, even I believed I was his biological daughter, but, once I reached the age of eight, I figured it out. That was the first year I found out about my brother, Harry. He became famous to the rest of the wizarding world, known as “The Boy Who Lived” since he is the only person to ever survive the killing curse. But I knew that wasn’t true. Not many knew that I existed when my parents were murdered, only the man who murdered them; Lord Voldemort, my parents, my brother, my brother’s godfather; Sirius Black, and a rat named Peter Pettigrew. Right now, I am eleven years old, starting as a first year at the school where my godfather teaches. This year, I will meet my brother for the first time, but, not as his sister. He will not know who I am, or even who he is to this world, this world of magic.

“Come along, Jackilyn.” my godfather called up the stairs.

“Coming!” I said, quickly grabbing my supply list off of my desk and rushing down the stairs.

“We’ll go by floo powder.” my godfather, Severus Snape, said, “And what are you to call me?”

“Father.” I replied. He nodded, taking Floo Powder out of a cup. At home, I called my godfather Severus most of the time when nobody else was there. I took some of the Floo Powder out of the cup and stepped into the fireplace, “Diagon Alley.” I said, throwing the powder down. I tumbled out of a fireplace in Diagon Alley and Severus appeared a few moments later.

“What is on your list?” he asked as we walked out of the shop we had appeared in.

“I need  _ The Standard Books of Spells, Grade 1, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Magical Theory,  _ and  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ .” I told him, “Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black), one black plain pointed hat, one Pair of Protective Gloves, one black winter cloak with silver fastenings, a wand, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, and a pet.” I finally finished.

“All right, we’ll go get the books first.” Severus nodded and led me to the store with the books. After we had gotten those, we headed to get my robe, “Time to get your wand.” he said when we had gotten them. My face brightened and we went to the wand shop. As I walked inside, a boy with similar black hair and green eyes as me was leaving with a wand in his hand. I walked inside and went up to the counter.

“Ah, Miss Snape.” Mr Ollivander, the wandmaker, said, “You’ve come for your wand?”

“Yes, sir.” I said, smiling. He looked through a few wands.

“Try this one.” he said, handing me one. That didn’t work, neither did the next three.

“We’re on a tight schedule, Ollivander.” Severus said impatiently.

“Yes, yes.” the old man said, hurriedly placing a wand in front of me without looking at it. I picked it up and waved it. It shimmered a little and I smiled. Ollivander took the wand back, “Ebony. 12 inches and a…” he trailed off.

“What is it?” Severus asked.

“Phoenix feather.” Ollivander mumbled, “I must have miscounted when I used the feathers. I thought there were only two.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“This wand has a feather from the same phoenix as Harry Potter and Tom Riddle.” Ollivander said, handing it back to me.

“Are you sure?” Severus asked. Ollivander nodded. I looked down, my bangs falling into my eyes.

“Yes, I won’t forget a face.” Ollivander said, “As I just told Mr. Potter himself.”

“You mean that was him?” I asked, “The boy who was leaving while we were walking in was Harry Potter?”

“Yes.” Ollivander nodded.

“Come along, Jackilyn, we are leaving.” my godfather grabbed my arm and apparated back home.

“Why did we leave?” I asked, “I still haven’t gotten my pet.”

“Go to your room.” he said, turning away from me.

“But-”

“Now.” Severus looked at me and I turned away and stormed upstairs, knowing better than to argue with him.


	3. The Platform

“Jackilyn!” my godfather called up the stairs the next day. I woke up and shot out of bed, scrambling to get dressed. I pulled my trunk out of my closet and started towards the door, my new cat following me. Severus had decided finally yesterday to go back to Diagon Alley and let me get an animal.

“I’m here.” I said, pulling the trunk down the stairs.

“Do you have your wand and robes?” he asked me. I dropped my trunk and ran back upstairs to get my backpack, which I had packed the day before to take on the train.

“Now I’m ready.” I ran back down the stairs and grabbed my trunk again. He put his hand on my shoulder and apparated to King’s Cross Station.

“Remember not to tell your brother.” Severus reminded me before disappearing, most likely to Hogwarts ahead of me. I sighed and put my trunk in a cart, heading to platforms nine and ten, running through the wall. I came out on the other side and headed for the train. I got on the train and looked for a compartment, finding one with a blonde haired boy and two boys who seemed like his bodyguards of some sort.

“Mind if I sit here?” I asked, shouldering my bag.

“What’s your name?” the blonde asked, he was laying down on one of the sides.

“Jackilyn Snape.” I replied. He looked a little shocked at first but quickly swung his feet off the bench to make room for me. I put my trunk up and sat down and looked at them, “Your names?”

“Draco Malfoy.” the blonde said, “And that’s Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.” he pointed to each of the other boys in turn. I nodded at them.

“Are you ready for the first year?” Draco asked me.

“Yeah.” I shrugged, “Did you hear that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts?”

“Not you, too.” Draco sighed, “Everyone is so excited for Potter to be coming to our school this year.” he slumped down, “I don’t understand what the big deal is.”

“I dunno.” I shrugged, brushing my bangs out of my eye.

“What’s that?” Goyle asked, pointing at my forehead.

“What?” Draco frowned and looked at me.

“Nothing.” I said quickly, slipping my wand out of my pocket and uttering a few words, “Just a scar from when I was little.”

“It looked like a lightning scar.” Goyle said.

“Shut up, Goyle.” Draco scoffed, “Come on. I think I want to meet this Harry Potter.” he stood up. I stood up next to him and as did Crabbe and Goyle.

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” I nodded. We all headed out of the compartment and started walking down the hallway.

“Hey, you.” Draco pointed at a girl with bushy, curly, brown, hair who was walking down the hallway, “Do you know what compartment Harry Potter is in?”

“Oh, yes, he’s just down the hallway.” she pointed down the hall, “Second compartment from the last on the left. Did you know he’s in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and_ -” Draco pushed past her and walked to the compartment, pushing open the door and going inside.

“Is it true?” he asked, “They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter’s in this compartment. So it’s you, is it?” he looked at the black haired green eyed boy who I had seen in Diagon Alley. There was another boy with red hair sitting across from the boy.

“Yes.” said the black haired boy. Crabbe and Goyle were standing beside Draco, mostly blocking my view of Harry.

“Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle.” Draco said, “And that’s Jackilyn Snape.” then, he looked back to where I was standing, “And I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” I slipped past Crabbe and stood on the other side of the compartment, looking at Harry. The redhead gave a small cough at Draco’s name, seemingly hiding a snicker, “Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.” he turned back to Harry, “You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Draco held his hand out to Harry.

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.” Harry said coolly, not accepting Draco’s shake.

Draco’s cheeks pinkened a little, “I’d be careful if i were you, Potter.” he said slowly, “Unless you’re a bit politer you’ll go the same way as your parents. They didn’t know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it’ll rub off on you.”

I balled my hands into fists, ready to punch Draco right in the face. But before I could, Harry and the Weasley both stood up.

“Say that again.” the redhead said, his face was as red as his hair.

“Oh, you’re going to fight us, are you?” Draco sneered.

“Unless you get out now.” Harry shot at him.

“But we don’t feel like leaving, do we? We’ve eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.” Draco said. Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to the Weasley boy. The boy leapt forward,  but before he’d so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. A rat was hanging off his finger. Crabbe and Draco backed away as Goyle swung the rat around, howling. When the rat finally flew off and hit the window, all three boys ran out of the compartment.

“I’m sorry about them.” I sighed. The Weasley and Harry turned to me but before they could say anything, the girl we had talked to in the hall rushed into the compartment.

“What _has_ been going on?” she asked, looking around at the sweets all over the floor. Her gaze landed on me.

The Weasley picked up his rat, “I think he’s been knocked out.” he said to Harry, “No - I don’t believe it - he’s gone back to sleep.”

“What do _you_ want?” Harry asked me.

“I just want to make some friends.” I shrugged, “My name is Jackilyn Snape, as Draco said earlier.” I put out my hand to Harry, “I swear I will never say anything as horrible as what Draco said. My mum died when I was a baby, too.” that was what I told many people over the years.

Harry looked at my hand for a second before finally shaking it, “This is Ron Weasley.” he said, gesturing to the redhead.

“You said ‘Snape’.” Ron said, looking at me.

“Yes, my father is Severus Snape.” I said. Ron looked really nervous.

“Who?” Harry asked.

“He’s the Potions teacher at school.” I explained.

“And the Head of Slytherin.” Ron blurted out.

“Well, yes, I suppose he is.” I sighed, “Harry, your mother and my father were friends when they were young.” I told Harry.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yes, he still tells me stories about when they were children.” I sat down, “He even tells me the story about when their friendship ended.”

“I’ve never really heard any stories about my mum.” Harry said, looking down, “Well, not good ones anyways. My aunt didn’t like her.”

“Well, I could tell you a few.” I offered.

“Really?” Harry asked, his face brightened up a little.

“You’d better hurry up and put your robes on.” the curly haired girl who was still standing in the doorway said, “I was just up front to ask the conductor, and he says we’re nearly there.”

“I better go get changed.” I said quickly, standing up, “Maybe we could talk later? Again, I want to apologize for Draco.”

“See you later.” Harry smiled. I found an empty compartment and changed quickly before heading back to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle’s apartment.

“Where have you been?” Draco asked when I walked in. They had all already changed into their robes.

“Making friends.” I shrugged. I grabbed my backpack, which was still on the seat, and put it on, “I find that if you aren’t so rude to people, they actually like you.” I shot a slight glare at Draco.

“Oh…” Draco looked down, “Well, did it work? Are you friends with Harry Potter?”

“Yes, I am.” I nodded, “I suppose.”

“We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.” a voice said from the speakers.

“Finally.” Draco grinned. I put my backpack in my trunk, putting my wand in my wand pocket in my robes. The train came to a stop and we all headed off.


End file.
